


Finishing the Night in an Unforeseen Way

by Lisa_Lisa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (Power) Bottom V, (but just for a moment xD), Banter, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, Riding, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), handyman!Nero, poet!V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: Nero and V get out for some drinks to chill out, but when they have to pretend to be a couple to avoid Nero’s ex, the night turns out to be quite different from what they were expecting.





	Finishing the Night in an Unforeseen Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saya_Flourite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Flourite/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy the gift <3 :DD 
> 
> This story takes place two years prior the events of [_Any proper rock band needs a handyman_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258662/chapters/43205195), but it can be read as a stand-alone ;)

“And then the asshole goes and says: ‘Sorry, kid, but without proper experience we can’t hire you’. _Kid_?”, Nero snorted, taking an angry sip of his beer before leaving it on the tall, round table where V and him were drinking, “I _hate_ when people call me that.”

V sighed with resignation, taking the stick inside his martini to eat the last olive that remained on it while Nero complained about his last job interview, which had confirmed him once again that it was way better to work on his own.

“My day hasn’t been more fortunate either”, V leaned his elbow on the table, letting his arm hang from the extreme of it, “today that person who calls himself a teacher has said in class that ‘poetry is the way of expression of losers in love’”, V let out a long, deep breath, “I’m glad this is my last year because my patience to stand fools is reaching its limit.”

Nero smiled with amusement when hearing V’s murdering though still pretty calm tone.

“Tell me about it. I didn’t even last one.”

“One week you mean.”

Nero snorted when hearing V’s ironic tone.

“Whatever”, he finished his beer before crossing his arms, leaning them on the table, “it was enough to know it wasn’t for me.”

At that moment his mobile vibrated inside the front pocket of his jeans, announcing an incoming message.

“What is it?”, V asked when Nero sighed softly after reading it.

“Kyrie. It seems she is not coming at the end”, Nero threw a reproachful look at V when this one exhaled a relieved sigh, “come on, don’t be a jerk.”

“Don’t misinterpret me, Nero. I would love to see her, but you know what usually happens when we go out with her.”

Nero chuckled while answering Kyrie. He, V and her had all grown together in Fortuna orphanage, but after Nero turned 17 (already 5 years ago) he and V decided to move to the city while Kyrie remained in their hometown, since her older brother, Credo, had been taking care of her since she was 14 after he was of legal age.

With the money he and V had managed to save during all those years they rented a pretty old apartment. Nero finished his studies while beginning to do temporary jobs as a handyman, since he had always been pretty good at fixing practically everything, and after discovering that he sucked at attending University classes that he didn’t like he decided to work independently from then on.

Meanwhile, V began his University studies in Literature and when, three years after they moved, Credo died in an accident, Kyrie decided to move to the city as well since nothing tied her to Fortuna anymore. She spent a month living with them, since the loss of her brother was a rather heavy blow to handle, but she had always been stronger than most people gave her credit for, so after recovering she initiated her own business: a shelter for abandoned animals that, besides, was also her home.

Nero smiled to himself when Kyrie sent him another message with a lot of crying emojis, promising him that she would try to finish as soon as a she could to ‘party hard’ with them.

“Yeah, probably we won’t be at home until dawn if she decides to come”, he finally answered, deciding not to ruin V’s mood by telling him that maybe it was too soon to relax.

“Precisely. And I don’t know about you, but it’s being a pretty calm Friday up till now and I would prefer it kept being that way.”

“Oh, really? Then why are you dressed for the kill?”

V looked at Nero without understanding when hearing his teasing tone.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Come on, V”, Nero signaled with a wide gesture of his head the black, sleeveless t-shirt with a zipper on its front that V was wearing, that left all his collarbone on display and that obviously combined with the long, [fingerless gloves](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61m%2B27KbEFL._UX522_.jpg) that covered part of his tattooed arms, “you have spent almost an hour dressing up.”

V raised an eyebrow before talking with a sarcastic tone that, this time, Nero knew he deserved.

“Nero, maybe you are not aware of this but, unlike you, there are people who dress up well even when they don’t have the intention of finding casual sex-partners.”

“Hey, what are you insinuating?”, Nero asked suddenly offended, “that I usually dress badly?”

“No, I’m not insinuating it. I’m saying it.”

“Well, excuse me if I don’t feel like wasting a damn hour in front of the mirror.”

“The appropriate word is ‘spending’, not ‘wasting’. But you do have a point: you don’t dress always badly...”

“Thank you.”

“...but you just put some effort when going to _certain_ concerts of _certain_ people.”

“Oh, great, here we go again. V, you know that’s completely different!”

“Is it?”

“ _Yes._ If I spent 15 minutes choosing a shirt for _that_ concert--”

“They were 25.”

“--it was because they clearly announced that fans that wore t-shirts of the group would have a special reward! And I didn’t want to risk that my favorite t-shirt was stained so I spent more time deciding what to wear, but that doesn’t mean--”

“Alright, alright. My apologies then. I was mistaken and simply thought you were trying to impress certain guitarist in case he decided to invite a fan to the stage.”

Nero exhaled an exasperated grunt.

“V, for hundredth time, I - _don’t_ \- like - Dante, okay? I just like _Devil May Cry_ group. And yeah, I think Dante is a pretty cool guitarist, but that’s all.”

V nodded extremely slowly, smirking in a way that clearly indicated he wasn’t buying it.

Nero rolled his eyes, realizing he was fighting a long-lost battle. He was about to take a sip of his beer when recalling it was already empty.

“Okay, I think I need another one to stand you”, that retort was weak so he didn’t need to look at V to see his condescending expression, “do you want me to bring you something els--”

Nero shut up mid sentence, eyes fixed on the entrance of the bar.

“ _Fuck._ ”

V frowned with curiosity, following Nero’s eyes, his eyes opening more in recognition when doing so.

“Wait, is that--?”

“Yes”, Nero confirmed, looking at his asshole ex beginning to approach the bar counter with a group of friends, “shit, among all the bars he could choose...”

“Do you want to leave?”

“What? No!”, Nero snorted, “we were here first. In any case he should be the one in leavin--”, Nero tensed when the guy’s eyes suddenly met his, “fuck, I think he has seen me.”

“Of course he has. Your glare could be felt kilometers away.”

“Damn, I don’t want to deal with this right now”, Nero sneaked another glance, verifying that yes, definitely his ex had seen him and was beginning to walk through the crowd to approach him.

“It seems that some people don’t know how to take a no for an answer.”

“Hah, why do you think I broke up with him?”, he exhaled a resigned sigh, “well, I guess this can’t be avoided.”

He was about to abandon the table to go towards the asshole when suddenly V grabbed his arm.

“What? I just want to have some words with him!”

“I’ve heard that before and I’m sure the result will be less civilized than you make it sound”, Nero began to follow V with confusion when this one began to lead him through the crowd towards one of the lateral walls of the bar, in opposite direction of his ex, “and I remind you Kyrie is not here to save you.”

“Hey, what do you mean with that?”, Nero protested, still following V, “just because she used to win all the fights when we were little doesn’t mean that I always need her help!”

He was going to keep defending his pride as a fighter when they finally reached the wall and V turned around to lean against it, looking at him with resignation.

“Cage me.”

Nero blinked with confusion.

“What?”

V exhaled a patient sigh before settling his hands on Nero’s hips, dragging him forward until they were practically chest to chest, which caused Nero’s eyes to open even wider.

“Uhm, V…”, Nero began, not used to be so close to his friend, “what are you doing?”

“Stopping you from doing something stupid”, V said with a matter-of-fact tone, settling one of his hands on the back of Nero’s head while the other kept on his hips, “so stop babbling and pretend you are pinning me against the wall.”

And then, it finally clicked.

“ _Oh_.”

V rolled his eyes while Nero finally placed both of his hands on either side of his friend’s head.

“Do you think it will work?”, Nero asked after a few seconds.

“Well, from his point of view it will seem as if we are making out, so he would have to be really stupid to--”

Nero frowned when V shut up while looking behind him.

“What?”

“Maybe he is _that_ stupid. He is staring at us with a dumbfounded expression but he’s not turning back.”

Nero exhaled a resigned sigh.

“You still think I shouldn’t kick his ass?”

V remained silent for a moment before looking at Nero again.

“Well, there’s a last thing we can try”, Nero frowned, but before he could ask anything V talked again, “kiss me.”

V’s impassible tone when saying the last two words made Nero be slower than usual, but when the meaning of them finally sank into him, his eyes opened so wide that they were about to leave their orbits.

“What?!”

“I say that you should--”

“Yeah, I heard you, but _what_?”

“Believe me, I’m not looking forward to doing this more than you are, but if we don’t do something, he will keep standing there, will eventually approach, you both will have a fight...”

“Wait, don’t tell me you think I would lose against that jerk, because in that case--”

“...and, win or lose, you will cause a fuss, _we_ will be surely expelled from this bar that, I remind you, is one of the few decent of the city...”

“Hey, there are more decent bars! The problem is that you are picky as hell and--”

“...and the night, which was being pretty agreeable up till this point, will be ruined just because you are unable to resolve conflicts with words instead or fists _so_ …”, Nero automatically held his breath when V suddenly approached his face even more until their noses were brushing, “...since all this is your fault for having a complete lack of discretion...”

“ _My_ fault?! What the hell, I just--”

“...could you _please_ stop making a mountain out of a molehill and just _kiss - me_?”

“Argh, fuck, _fine_!”

Nero grabbed V by his shoulders, pressed him against the wall without any finesse, and without wasting more time in useless arguments he closed his eyes and joined their mouths together in a brusque, annoyed kiss.

Of course, Nero was expecting that kissing his best friend felt weird and awkward and he wasn’t mistaken.

What he wasn’t expecting was the soft sigh that escaped V when their lips met, and that made a shiver travel down his spine, his annoyance completely disappearing.

Also, the way V’s fingers began to play with the back of his hair, and the way V tilted his head to the side to change the angle, made Nero feel the sudden urge of intensifying the kiss, since they were simply moving their lips against each other in a movie-like way without actually deepening it. And damn, it had honestly never crossed his mind until that moment, but V’s lips felt as good as they look, soft and fleshy, and Nero had to refrain himself from licking and nipping them.

Eventually they separated, and for a moment Nero almost forgot why the hell they were doing that in the first place, being busy in fixing his eyes on V’s ones, which were shining with surprise but also with something else that made him suffer a new shudder.

“I think he has taken his leave.”

Nero gulped when V’s tone sounded shakier, even if the kiss itself had been pretty vanilla.

“Oh”, Nero cleared his throat, “cool.”

But he didn’t make any attempt of moving, the same as V’s hand remained on the back of his neck, keeping him there while their breathings still mixed together, and when Nero’s eyes caught V’s ones slowly lingering towards his mouth before meeting his gaze again, an electrical tension that definitely wasn't there when all that started passed to surround them.

A tension that snapped when Nero muttered a low, incredulous curse before pinning V against the wall for real in order to crash their lips together once again.

He shivered when V’s reaction was to softly groan while immediately kissing back, plump lips parting to grant Nero’s tongue access inside his mouth.

Shit.

Holy _shit_ , it was happening.

Nero was fucking making out with his best friend and he was enjoying it way more than he could have ever expected.

This time, the kiss deepened in no time, V’s tongue having no problems in finding the spots inside his mouth that made Nero’s stomach tighten, and from then on things kept escalating. V separated his slender legs so that Nero could settle comfortably between them while Nero’s hands abandoned the wall to land on V’s hips, and when the poet suddenly tugged at his lower lip teasingly, beating him in doing so, the heat that travelled down Nero’s body caused him to automatically grind forward while exhaling a new curse, his mouth passing to land against the side of V’s pale neck to suck at it.

The action caused V to gasp, gripping the back of Nero’s hair tightly when he began to use his tongue against the sensitive skin. Nero feared for a moment that V protested for leaving visible marks but his reaction was simply to force Nero’s mouth against his own again while grinding forward so that their lower halves rubbed pleasantly, causing Nero’s member to harden a little inside his now too tight jeans.

V seemed to notice that, because the next time Nero dove forward to kiss him again, he placed a hand on his chest, that simple gesture causing Nero to immediately stop.

“Before taking this further”, V began to say against his mouth in a ragged voice, result of the intense making out, “probably it would be clever to change locations.”

The obvious implications of V's words made Nero gulp in anticipation but also hesitation, a part of him thinking that what was happening was already strange enough, and that maybe sleeping with his best friend, with someone who was almost his brother, couldn’t be the best idea ever.

But then Nero had to bite his lower lip not to moan when V leaned forward and grabbed his earlobe between his teeth in order to whisper the next sentence in his ear.

"Or perhaps you’d wish to stop right here, _Nero_?"

Of course, Nero's answer when hearing his name spelled in such a tempting low voice was to kiss V's fiercely once again before practically dragging his smirking friend out of the bar, without bothering to hide his eagerness to come back home.

* * *

Nero was glad that the bar was a few minutes from their apartment. As it usually happened, they had some trouble opening the street door of the building (they managed with a combined effort) and while climbing up the stairs in silence, Nero wondered if the undeniable sexual tension hanging in the air between V and him would disappear once they were inside.

However, when they stepped in the living room and the first thing V did was to pin him against the closed door to French-kiss him, Nero realized relieved that they were actually doing this, so from them on he decided to stop thinking too much and simply letting himself go, thing that V seemed to be doing without any effort for the way his hands were slipping under Nero’s t-shirt.

He smiled to himself when V’s hands roamed up from his abs until reaching his chest, fingers grasping his nipples in the process causing him to sigh softly during the deep kiss. He was sure that some people wouldn’t expect that the apparent calm V acted like that, somehow mixing up his certainly weak body with his definitely strong personality, but he knew V and consequently he wasn’t surprised at all by this attitude. In fact, he had zero idea about how that night was going to turn out from then on but he honestly didn’t mind.

“So…”, Nero said when V’s mouth left his after a good while, “...my room or yours?”

V thought for a moment.

“Your sheets were washed this past Tuesday, weren’t they?”

“Uhm…yeah, I think so.”

V rolled his eyes, separating from Nero.

“My apologies. I forgot that washing is not in your contract apparently.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!”, Nero protested, following V towards his own room, “I’m barely at home but you have a lot of free afternoons, so it’s logical that you wash more than I do!”

“Well, that’s easy since you _never_ do it.”

“I did it last week!”

“Once in five years? You clearly deserve a medal.”

They were already inside his room, and Nero was still trying to find a proper reply when suddenly V’s mouth met his again, effectively silencing him.

“But since you kiss decently, I’ll let it slip this time.”

Nero snorted with a smile when hearing V’s obliging tone, grabbing the hem of his own t-shirt to discard it on the floor. Meanwhile V unzipped the one he was wearing and carefully folded it on Nero’s chair, proceeding to remove his gloves next.

“Do you protest this much every time that you enter someone else’s bedroom?”, Nero inquired with curiosity while stepping out of his sneakers and shocks, while V knelt on the floor to remove his sandals.

“Normally my partners are way more organized than _this._ ”

Nero sighed with patience when V looked at his surroundings with a disgusted look. He waited for V to be standing again in order to tackle him against the bed, caging him on it. V took an intake of breath, not having expected the action but the glint of his eyes showing he hadn’t minded it.

“I know it will be difficult for you but…”, Nero leaned down to lick at the side of V’s neck again, causing him to hum while settling his hands on Nero’s hips, “...do you think you can stop being such a fussy jerk at least for tonight?”

V chuckled, amused by the change of Nero’s tone in the last sentence.

“Can’t make any promises”, V said with irony, grabbing the back of Nero’s neck to force his face to be at his level, noses briefly brushing, “but I’ll do my best to ignore your usual annoying flaws.”

Nero exhaled a patient sigh and shook his head, surrendering to the unique personality of his friend.

“I guess it will have to do.”

He finished the sentence kissing V hard and deep, enjoying the way V groaned while returning it as his arms and legs wrapped around him. Nero took the hint and without stopping the kiss he dragged them both up the bed, until V’s head was resting on the pillow. With their mouths still locked he felt one of V’s hands leave his shoulder to sneak between their bodies, a stuttered sigh escaping him when feeling skilled fingers unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans to slip inside them and his underwear.

“Shit!”, Nero broke the kiss when V’s fingers closed around his length, giving a couple of tentative pumps, “your hands are cold.”

“And you notice it now? I’ve been touching you for a while.”

“Y-Yeah but…”, damn, V was _good_ with his hands, and the way he was rolling his thumb against the slit of his member was making the process of thinking difficult, “...but down there is more sensitive and… _fuck._ ”

Nero gave up in keeping talking, lowering down his jeans and underwear in a hurry so that his member was liberated in order to eagerly move against V’s hand while panting softly against his friend’s smirking mouth.

He just did it for some seconds though, eventually grabbing both of V’s hands to press them against the mattress on either side of the poet’s body. He stared up at V, finding him arching an eyebrow with a questioning look, and he made sure to keep looking at him to catch his change of expression when he approached his face to V’s chest to grab one of his nipples in his mouth.

V’s reaction was to gasp, arching his body lightly against Nero when this one bit the bud softly before rolling his tongue around it. Nero repeated the process with the other nipple when hardening the first, forgetting to keep holding V’s hands, which allowed this one to hook his hand on the back of Nero’s head.

Nero felt V’s other hand under them, this time loosening his own black trousers, and when V began to buck his hips up against him and he felt V’s own strained member rubbing against his abs, Nero took the hint once again and stopped playing with V’s chest. He licked down the intricate patterns of V’s tattoos and stopped when reaching his pants, straightening his position to remove V’s trousers and underwear while V raised his hips from the bed to help him in the process.

“Should I fold them too before keeping going?”, Nero asked jokingly, leaving the clothes on the edge of the bed and causing V to look at him with patience, and he felt incredibly satisfied to be the one in cutting V’s surely clever reply by suddenly opening the poet’s legs before leaning down in order to engulf his member in one go, causing V to let out a surprised gasp.

“God, Nero, delicacy and you will never go together”, V managed to say a little brokenly, causing Nero to immediately stop his actions with a fake confused expression.

“Oh, sorry then”, damn, he was being the jerk now but he couldn’t help to enjoy the glare V threw at him when he stopped his movements, beginning to lick the underside of V’s member in a feathery way that made V grab the sheets under them with force, since obviously it wasn’t enough, “if you can’t handle it I can do it softer if you want--”

Nero wasn’t expecting it when V sat up, grabbed his face and dragged him forward and up to kiss him harshly, leaving him out of breath.

“Nero…”, this one felt his member throb lightly when hearing the way V sultrily spelled his name, “please, _suck_ me properly.”

Nero knew that V had purposely decided to mix his usual polite tone while emphasizing that word to make him act as he wanted, but nevertheless he decided to fall into that 'manipulation', since the way V's stomach clenched in anticipation when he leaned over once again showed how much the poet was wanting it.

So he swallowed V’s member, swirling his tongue from time to time without stopping bobbing his head up and down until his nose practically met V's skin, using a satisfying rhythm that caused V’s fingers to dig on his shoulder while leaning back against his other forearm, head lightly thrown back, eyes half-lidded and occasional appreciative whines escaping his mouth.

Damn, Nero had to admit that seeing his usual composed friend showing such an open expression of pleasure was something worthy to see at least once.

“Nero”, V said after some moments, his warning tone and the way his member spasmed inside Nero’s mouth letting the last know that he had to stop if he didn’t want to drive V towards an early climax, “do you have--?”

“Yeah.”

Nero stepped out of the bed, cursing when he was about to fall because of an unidentified object, that he deduced was a couple of old, surely dirty socks.

“You are right: your room doesn’t need cleaning at all.”

Nero simply sighed, having expected V’s sarcastic comment when he tripped over. He extracted a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom from one of the wardrobe drawers and threw them on the bed.

“What are you doing?”, he asked when seeing V reading the lube bottle in concentration while he finally removed his jeans and underwear to end as naked as V was, climbing on the bed after doing so.

“Checking the expiration date”, V nodded to himself, apparently satisfied with the result, and opened the bottle with a soft pop, “you should buy more. It will be defective in a couple of weeks.”

Nero wasn’t surprised when V guided him so that he was lying facing up on the bed, but he was when V crawled on his lap. The poet settled his legs on either side of Nero’s hips and after pouring some liquid on his right hand he reached back, leaning his left hand next to Nero’s head.

“You look surprised”, V said with an amused smile, his tone a little strained for the preparation he was carrying out, “were you expecting other development?”

Nero chuckled, shaking his head while wrapping his right hand around V’s member to stroke it, causing V to sigh and half-close his eyes again.

“No”, Nero answered with sincerity, reaching up with the hand that wasn’t masturbating V to play with his right nipple again, distracting V from the stretching process that was always a little annoying to do, “although I bet that you will manage to complain even while I fuck you.”

Nero realized that he had served V the possibility of answering back in a damn silver platter when this one arched an eyebrow and grinned.

“Should I take that as a confession of your poor bed skills?”

“ _Of course not_!”

V chuckled when hearing Nero’s offended tone, bending down briefly to kiss him with amusement.

“Well, I guess we’ll see it soon. I’m almost ready.”

They spent the next moments making out, while Nero’s fingers replaced V’s in order to stretch him as V’s skilled hand brought Nero’s member to full hardness again, moment in which Nero reached for the condom. After covering his member with it he poured a good amount of lube on it, keeping it erected with one hand while V positioned over it, settling the other on V’s hip in case this one needed help.

V reached back with both hands, separating his buttocks to be able to take Nero easier, and when the tip finally slipped inside V’s ass, Nero had to suppress the urge of grabbing V’s boney hips with more force.

“Already overwhelmed?”, V teased when seeing Nero’s light strained expression, but he himself was letting out heavier breaths while continuing lowering himself down until their fleshes met.

“You wish”, Nero breathed back, but V wasn’t wrong: it had been some time since the last time he had sex and V felt too tight and hot around him. Too _good_.

“I’m going to move”, V announced after almost a minute of adjusting, causing Nero to chuckle.

“I think that’s my line.”

V smirked, and Nero frowned with confusion when V grabbed both of his hands, leaned forward until just the tip of Nero’s member still remained inside, and pressed his wrists against the pillow on either side of his head before talking in a challenging tone that made Nero’s member twitch in interest.

“Oh no, it is not.”

The way V bucked back, impaling himself on Nero’s member without warning, caused Nero’s eyes to shut closed as his mouth opened, feeling his stomach tighten in a dangerous way.

“Wait, V, don’t you need to go slower first--?”

Nero’s sentence was lost in another gasp when V immediately built a rhythm, moving back and forward with a steady, firm pace that Nero would have surely enjoyed even more if it wasn’t for his hands, still immobilized for V’s surprisingly hard grip.

“Damn, V, let me…”

Nero began to thrust up his hips but V pinned his hands against the bed harder, looking at him from above with provocation before leaning down to suck at Nero’s neck, making him grit his teeth not to whine because fuck, he was _too_ sensitive there.

“Come on, Nero…”, V licked his way up Nero’s ear, his tone sounding a little breathless but still mocking, “...don’t tell me _this_ is all you can do.”

And again, Nero knew that V was trying to make him react, but damn, the bastard surely knew how to push his damn buttons because with a groan Nero stopped holding back, using his strength to switch their positions, pining V’s back against the bed with him being on top.

He had time to see V’s aroused expression, emerald eyes darker because of the lust, before diving forward to join their mouths in a searing kiss with too much tongue and teeth, hooking his hands on the back of V’s knees to begin to fuck him properly once and for all.

Nero smirked when his slower but powerful thrusts made V clutch at the pillow next to his head while his other hand landed on Nero’s shoulder, and the blissed expression that adorned V’s face at that moment made Nero unable contain himself any longer.

“You are too quiet, V”, he provoked, enjoying way too much the soft moans that occasionally escaped V’s mouth when he buried himself to the hilt, “don't have anything poetic to say?”

Even while being rocked up and down against the sheets, V managed to roll his eyes with the perfect amount of annoyance before grinning up at him.

“Well, I was hoping to end calling your name tonight”, Nero’s stopped mid-thrust, mouth opened wide and ears deep red when hearing V’s unexpected comment, “but if that’s not possible I can indulge you with some poetr--”

V’s teasing words ended with a groan when Nero drove himself back in, and for the way V’s eyes rolled back and how his nails briefly sank on his shoulder, Nero knew he had found the best possible angle.

“I’ll make you unable to say a fucking verse straight.”

Nero’s promise sounded more like a threat, causing V to chuckle while settling his hands on the small of Nero’s back in order travel up slowly, the purposely lingering contact making Nero’s member twitch again inside V’s warm walls.

“I’d like to see you try”, V sinsonged teasingly against Nero’s ear, nipping it softly, and _god_ , the irritation that Nero sometimes felt when V teased him during their daily life seemed to just stir him up in bed, causing him to curse before kissing V violently again.

Releasing V’s legs he planted his palms on either side of V’s head, arms extended to have more leverage to pound inside his friend with a harder tempo than before, making his bed begin to creak.

The new rhythm and angle made V exhale a satisfied ‘ _Yes_ ’ while throwing his head back against the pillow, black hair disheveled and spread on it. Nero bent down in order to grasp his teeth along V’s neck before attacking his mouth again, biting V’s lower lip in the process as retaliation for the other times V did so to him while making out.

V’s long fingers dug on Nero’s back, the poet’s legs opening to give Nero more room to rock into him as he pleased as the same time that he bucked his hips back, clearly more interested in taking him deeper than in reciting verses, what made Nero feel rather proud of himself.

Nero hissed when feeling V’s nails break skin as their tempo turned rougher, but the pain was soon replaced by arousal when an urgent, hoarse ‘ _Nero_ ’ finally escaped from V’s lips, followed soon by more that got mixed with more and more frequent groans. Nero also found himself losing rhythm with every new roll of his hips, feeling that familiar heat begin to coil in the pit of his stomach.

“V…”, Nero panted, honestly wanting to last more but knowing it was going to be difficult, “...damn, V, I’m about to...”

Nero’s incomplete warning made V nod once shakily, just before showing a challenging smile.

“You first.”

Nero wasn’t prepared when V clenched around him without warning, forcing him to stop for a moment and make use of all his self-control not to fulfill V’s petition. He looked back at V with a spark of renewed determination in his eyes, leaning down to lick an already purple mark on V’s neck at the same time that he continued slamming back into him.

V tangled his fingers in the back of his hair with force, the action letting Nero know his friend was closer than he wanted to admit.

“Like hell”, Nero finally replied, returning the smirk and reaching between them to grab V’s leaking member to stroke it with vigor, making V arch against him while biting his abused lower lip, hips instinctively following Nero’s movement, “not letting you win this time.”

They managed to leave it in a draw, Nero coming with a last snap of his hips at almost the same time than V reached his peak against Nero’s hand between their stomachs, thick brows furrowed and mouth half-opened while whining softly from overstimulation when Nero kept moving inside him languidly for some seconds, until finishing completely with his eyes closed shut as his intense orgasm washed over him.

During the following half a minute they didn’t talk for the sake of recovering their breaths, and when Nero felt his extended arm begin to tremble, he finally slid out from V to drop next to him, both of them facing up, sweating and with accelerated breathings.

“Shit...What the hell just happened?”, Nero sluggishly said in an obvious post orgasmic daze that made V exhale a tired laugh.

“Correct me if I'm mistaken but I think it’s called sexual intercourse.”

Nero snorted softly when hearing the purposely literal answer.

“Thank you, genius. I mean that it’s been...weird.”

"Yes. Definitely something that I hadn't foreseen.”

“But it wasn’t bad.”

“No. In fact your performance has positively impressed me.”

Nero snorted again, knowing that that was V’s way to say that he had enjoyed the experience, if the marks now stinging on his back weren’t enough indication.

He carefully removed the condom from his softened member and after tying a knot on it he abandoned the bed briefly to drop it on his waste bin, after V threw a reproachful look at him when he tried to leave it on the nightstand instead.

"Hey, V...", Nero began when he was lying on the bed again, once they cleaned themselves up with some tissues.

"Yes?"

Nero turned his head to the right to look at V when this one was pushing aside some locks of black hair that had stuck on his forehead.

“We are good, right?”

He couldn't help to talk with a light hesitant tone, which was probably the reason why V looked at him with a smile that, for once, wasn’t _completely_ ironic.

“Yes, we are.”

Nero found himself exhaling a soft relieved sigh when hearing V's sincere, confident tone.

“Cool then”, he said, settling his left hand behind his head.

“Rest easy, Nero: having sex with you one night is one thing, but dating you? Please, my standards are higher than that.”

Nero would have probably hit V for the insult at any other time, but at that moment he just smiled widely while elbowing him, happy that his long-life friendship wasn't going to be ruined or become awkward from then on.

At that moment Nero’s mobile began to sound, so he picked up the call without needing to see the name on his screen to know who it was.

“Kyrie?”

“ _Hey, Nero!!_ ”, for the noise that was heard in the background and the way Kyrie was shouting it was evident that she was in a bar, “ _at the end I’ve went out with some people of the shelter!! Where are you both?!_ ”

Even if the speaker wasn’t on, Nero knew that V had heard Kyrie when seeing him smirking as well, confirming him that they had had the same idea.

“Sorry, Kyrie, we are at home already”, Nero said with a casual tone while V reached for his trousers to recover his mobile. The poet turned the camera on and after spending some seconds fixing his hair (which caused Nero to roll his eyes), he extended his arm while getting close to Nero to take a selfie of them both, V offering his usual half-condescending smile while Nero made a thumb up gesture with the hand that wasn’t sustaining the mobile against his ear.

“ _So soon?!_ ”, Kyrie huffed, “ _you two are a pair of old men! Come ooon, don’t be boring and keep me company- oh, wait: I’ve just received a message from V--WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!_ ”

Nero burst out laughing when Kyrie’s reaction was _so much_ better than the one he had expected. Even V was having serious difficulties in keeping his cool when taking Nero’s mobile to talk instead of him.

“Good evening, Kyrie”, V tried to speak with his usual calm voice but it was evident that he was about to join Nero’s laughs at any moment, “may I presume that you have received my pictu--?”

“ _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I-I-Is this a joke?! B-B-But you are both NAKED in Nero’s BED!! Oh my God, if you have done **THAT** without telling me first YOU ARE **DEAD**!!_”

When Kyrie spoke in a tone that would make bats end deaf, Nero began to laugh even louder while V gave up and joined him, keeping Nero’s mobile between them so that they could keep listening to their hysteric friend’s threats.

Nero knew that that could very much be their last laugh after Kyrie murdered them, but he thought that, definitely, it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: they didn't die, even if Kyrie very much tried to kill them xDD  
> Hope you have enjoyed it! <3 ^^


End file.
